Random Kisses
by ArtYChoke
Summary: These are funny one shots about random kisses between my two fav characters in TT, Rae and BB! Feel free to give suggestions! : Rated T to be safe and for kisses!
1. Girls Don't Kiss and Tell

**A/N**: _I'm planning on doing a bunch of short one shots that are about random kisses between Beast Boy and Raven. This is supposed to be funny, a little, cheesy, and all around entertainment. Review and tell me what you might want to hear on here! :) _

**Girls Don't Kiss and Tell**

Titan Tower was... not very quiet. At the moment Cyborg and Beast boy were having an extremely loud 'discussion' about their usual- tofu vs. real meat. Robin was _trying_ to read the newspaper., but due to the arguement, was unsuccessful in the simple task. Just when Robin was about to blow up, Starfire and Raven walked in. Suprisingly, they were both calm. But they were having a discussion of sorts. The topic of their discussion caught on fire in the boys' shocked brains, as soon as they heard the words come out of their mouths...

"I'm telling you, Star," Raven was saying in her natural deadpan, "They don't always mean something.

Starfire frowned at this, a little confused by the revelation, then said, "But Raven, I do not undertsand, according to all of your human movies and literatures, the kiss is something magical and important. It does not just happen and always means something!"

At this, especially the words 'the kiss', the boys' eyes practically popped out of their head. The girls were now standing just in front of the couch, where the boys were sitting. Raven just shook her head.

"No, I'm telling you," She said, "Kisses can just be kisses. They aren't always monumental."

Starfire looked at her, still confused and convinced.

"Please," Star said innocently, "Give me and example of a kiss such as this."

Raven shrugged, "Like when you play spin the bottle, I mean those kisses don't mean anything."

Starfire continued to frown.

"What is this bottle that spins and what does kissing have to do with it?" She asked Raven, completely confused.

Raven smirked slightly, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards, "It's a game," She explained, some amusment in her voice, "You sit at a table with a bottle and you lay the bottle on it's side. There have to be boys and girls in the circle and you spin the bottle until it lands on someone. Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss."

Starfire smiled happily now and exclaimed, "Oh! That sounds like a wonderful game!"

Raven simply grinned mysteriously, "It's alright." She motioned towards the couch, "Let's sit."

By now Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy were all standing un front of them, jaws touching the ground in their amazement. The girls sat down next to each other, still deeply immersed in their discussion, and ignored them.

"Raven," Starfire started, "Besides a game, when can a kiss not mean anything? How can you prove that?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her head in slight annoyance. She needed to prove to Starfire that kisses could just be kisses and nothing more. So, she came up with the perfect solution. So, she swivled in her seat and calmly grabbed the nearest boy. It happened to be Beast boy. Taking him roughly by the purple and black uniform she pulled him towards her and kissed him. She simply pressed her lips against his, and then, after 3 seconds of staying like that she pushed him back to his spot. Then she turned towards Starfire.

"See," She said proudly, "Nothing."

Starfire bowed her head in acceptance.

"You have proved your point," Then she giggled, "Come on, friend Raven, let us go to the mall of shops!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but gave in. They walked out slowly, Starfire still giggling about hair ornaments and Raven simply being her silent self. The left the boys behind.

The three incredibly stunned and foaming at the mouth in shock boys.

Then Beast boy fainted.

When he was revived, he said, "Dudes, did that really just happen?" The two othe boys grinned, amused, and decided that the moment when Raven had kissed him had made their week worthwhile.


	2. The Truth of the Matter

**A/N: **_Okay, here is the second one... I hope you like! (BTW, yeah, I know, the name for the villain sucks, but well... it was hard to find a name is all... sorry :( ) Tell me what you think!_

**The Truth of the Matter**

"Titans, go!"

Was the first thing out of Robin's mouth at the scene of the crime. The scene of the crime itself was... odd. There had been a jewlery store robbery, and the way the thief had gotten in was no mystery. The reason it wasn't was because the two guards who were supposed to be guarding the door were... uh... making out. And no, it was not a man and a woman. It was two men.

The Teen Titans looked at them oddly, then swerved around them in their stances. The jewlery store in question was called the _Diamond Example_ and it was the biggest jewlery store in the entirety of Jump City. The store was extremely famous for holding an original crown from some Arabian princess back in the day. The crown was incredibly expensive and happened to have one of the world's rarest diamonds in it- The Black Diamond. The Black Diamond was famous because it was, well, black, and well, a diamond. You get the idea. Tons of people wanted it, but it was so expensive that really only the richest of the rich could probably afford the crown. Anyways, there was no doubt that this is what the thief wanted.

The team entered right into the front doors, and to their suprise no one was cowering in fear. No, instead almost everyone was making out and/or groping and/or getting... dirty. Beast boy stepped over a young couple gingerly before turing to Robin.

"What happened here?!?" He asked in a suprised manner.

Robin simply shrugged, but he looked equally freaked out.

"Okay, Titans, I think we can definitely say that this is a new villain," He glanced around warily, as though expecting one of the many couples to disintegrate randomly, "Now, the thing is, we have to find hi-... it."

Raven nodded slightly. Outr of all of them, she seemed the least freaked out. But that was just Raven.

Robin pointed upwards.

"That's where the crown is," He said, "We have to get it and get the thief. Raven and Beast boy, fly up through the floor and see if the crown or the thief is there. Or both. If they are signal us and we'll come too. If not, come back down."

Raven and Beast boy nodded. Raven reached over and tugged on Beast boy's arm before flying the two of them up. Then she created a portal through the floor and let them melt through it.

When they got there, they saw both the thief and the crown. Meaning, this was the correct room. Raven used her powers to signal to Robin and the rest of the team quickly while Beast boy turned into a bat to distract the thief.

Now, let me explain this to you carefully. This was no normal criminal. In fact, this criminal could have pulled off going down a runway easily. With her gorgeous blonde hair and curves and then her entirely too bright blue eyes, she was every boy's dream. Not only that, but getting within three feet of her (male OR female) made you get... well... kinda horny. (Ergo, the 'dirty dancing' downstairs). Unfortunately for Beast boy, he really just didn't know this. As soon as he reached the 3 feet mark, he felt... odd. Like a spell had come over him. And it was more than just that, he all of a sudden had the urge to make out with the nearest living being that wasn't the villain. So, naturally, he stopped in his tracks, turned back into a human, and ran towards Raven.

Raven, noticing Beast boy's odd behavior, raised an eyebrow and then looked questioningly at the amused villain.

"What th-" Raven started, but was unable to finish due to the Beast boy that had leapt upon her. Raven narrowed her gaze and threw him off, then flew towards the villain. However, she was smarter then Beast boy (not that it's very hard not to be) and stayed a good 5 feet away from her.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

The woman smiled, "I am Passiona." Then she pointed her finger at Raven and shot her with a magenta beam. It didn't appear to do any bodily harm, which is what Raven had been expecting, but instead caused her to get 'in the mood'.

Then she and Beast boy were lost causes, seeing as how, after getting up from his postion of being smashed into a wall, Beast boy and Raven only felt the need to make out and NOW.

By the time the other Titans got up the stairs, they were already making out.

Boy did this throw the others off course, who were staring at the pair in complete astonishment. That's when Robin got to his senses, and Passiona, not expecting the blow, got iced. Because of her current _shiny _state, her powers automatically and the poor folks downstairs came to their senses. It was awkward to say the least... especially for those of the same gender...

But the most awkward couple?

Well, that had to be Beas boy and Raven, who after coming to their senses, leapt away from each other. Several things exploded due to Raven's extreme embarassment/rage/disgust at what had just happened. The rest of the team burst into laughter. A very red and very scared Beast boy edged hesitantly away from her. She narrowed her eyes, then gave the rest of them the death glare, then was encased in her powers and disappeared.

The rest of the team caught their breaths and Cyborg slammed a hand on Beast boy's back, making him bruise.

"Way to go, man!" Was all tin man could say before releasing himself to more fits of hilarity.

Beast boy thought about it and then decided that things could have been a lot worse.


	3. Too Cold for Comfort

**A/N: **_Okay, so just to warn you this is like so impossibly fluffy you might choke on it! I mean I have rarely written anything as fluffy as this, and it might not really be that funny, but that's okay! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry the update came later than the other two, I was in FL with limited internet access. Oh and even though I keep on forgetting: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS (even though I desptretly wish I did)._

* * *

**Too Cold for Comfort**

It was cold. So supremely cold. Too cold. WAY TO COLD. Okay, I'm done repeating that. But, before you ask WHY it's so cold, I should explain something: Nobody knows. Jump City just got a random attack of insano blizzards _(**A/N: **I know 'insano' isn't in the dictionary, but IT IS A WORD! Why? Because I said so.) _and so, not only was everybody stuck inside, but everybody was freezing. Even the Titans.

Plus, due to a certain little grass stain, the heater was broken (*cough* damn you, Beast boy! *cough). So, they were stuck in a cold house with no heater, no way to get out (due to ANOTHER white-out type of scenario), and minimal blankets. Raven was in hell.

You see, for the other Titans this was slighly easier. Beast boy could transform into a wolf or something and warm himself that way, and Cyborg was all but totally immune to the cold.

As for Starfire and Robin, well all I can say is that cuddling really warms you up, and this time you have an excuse for it.

Raven, meanwhile, didn't have ANYTHING!

So there she was, in her room, using what little blankets she had for warmth and shivering violently, when there was a knock on her door.

Raven narrowed her eyes dangerously before using her powers to open the door. But, before she did, she threw off the blankets and stood up in her cloak, pretending to not be cold because it was hard for her to admit weakness, even this little one.

It was Starfire, who was clad in her usual outfit plus several blankets.

"Friend Raven," The alien princess said in her innocent way, "Would you like some chocolate that is hot?"

Raven groaned inwardly. Not only would she _like _some 'chocolate that is hot', she was pretty sure she would _die _for some. But, she would also put dying ahead of admiting to a weakness, so, that was out of the question.

"No," Raven said flatly, then closed the door abruptly.

As soon as she did, she ran back to the covers and huddled underneath them, trying to regain what little warmth she'd had before. Then she cursed her stupid, but unbending pride over and over.

Then there was a knock on her door.

Raven growled under her breath, and answered it herself, throwing the covers off again. It was Cyborg this time.

"Hey, Rae, do you-" He started, but she didn't let him finish.

"No." Was her only answer before she closed the door, hoping for some kind of peace. She wasn't granted her wish.

The door was knocked on again, and this time Raven recognized Robin's aura. She burst into comical flames on the spot (but these were also cold). She opened the door before her could knock and glared at him. Robin immediately became nervous.

"Uh, Raven," He said, rubbing his neck automatically, "We're all kinda wondering if you'd li-"Raven continued to glare at him before cutting in, "I already said no," Was what was growled at him. Then she slammed the door in his face, and turned around, running back to the warm and comfy bed awaiting. Well, almost warm. It had reached the total of 0 degrees, which was a huge deal.

Raven drifted off into a kind of doze, seeing how actual sleep was against the laws of physics in this kind of freezing weather, without realizing that she'd by accidently left her door partially open (when she had slammed it some of the riggings that made it slide open were jammed and it bounced back, causing it to stay that way).

Beast boy was walking by Raven's room, when he noticed her door was open. Naturally, seeing how that was, uh... odd..., he decided to investigate. He knocked lightly on her door, but due to her dozing state, she didn't hear him. So, Beast boy took it upon himself to enter. Then he tripped, yelled out, and fell, causing Raven to wake up. Then she glared at him intensely.

"What," She started, "Exactly are you doing in here?"

Beast boy scratched his head, anxious now.

"Well, uh, see, your door was open," He blurted out.

Raven looked at her door and then realized that it had indeed been open. She frowned. It must have just been banged up a little too much.

"A mistake," Was all the explanation Raven gave him before snuggling more firmly under the covers and giving him the death glare. But Beast boy didn't exactly take the "LEAVE!" hint and instead gave her an odd look. Despite herself, Raven was curious at why he was staring at her so.

She sighed and then said, "What now?"

Beast boy shifted nervously before speaking, "Well it's just that you seem kinda more... testy... than usual. Anything you wanna talk about, dude?"

Ravn sighed. Only Beast boy could possibly manage to annoy her this much. But then she realized she might as well tell him. Maybe he had some extra blankets?

"Want the truth?" She started in her natural monotone, "I'm freezing my ass off up here. I'm so cold my hands are numb. And therefore it's making me more moody than usual. Oh and don't call me dude. I have a name. Use it."

Beast boy shrugged the last part off, but felt kind of bad about her being cold. So he offered her the only thing he could- warmth.

"Well," He said awkwardly, not sure what reaction he might get to what he was about to say, "I could warm you up."

Raven narrowed her eyes, but was intrigued. Then she studied him carefully. Despite the fact that it was freezing he wore nothing but his costume and he had NO SHOES on! How was that possible?

"What?" Raven asked, hoping he could actually find a way to warm her up.

Beast boy new he had to explain this very carefully and so he did.

"Since I'm part animal, my body temperature naturally changes with the weather, making me warm in any climate. I can spread that warmth... but only one way. By skin contact."

Raven frowned. It sounded as though he wanted to... hug her? Oh well, she'd give it a try. Anything to get out of the cold.

"Okay, come here," She said calmly.

Beast boy's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought she'd actually go for it!

"W-what?" He stammered, surprised.

Raven glared at him fiercely.

"You heard me," She pointed to the part of the bed next to her, "Come here."

Beast boy continued to stand there.

"You want me to go on your bed?" Was all he asked, totally confused.

Raven nodded slowly, getting annoyed now.

"Yes," She said firmly, "If you think I'm getting off this bed and away from these blankets, you are sadly mistaken."

Beast boy stood there for a second more before making his way across the room and sitting on the bed gingerly, as though it might wake up and start to attack him. He then shifted nervously.

Raven could feel the heat radiating off of him and it was _glorius. _

She wanted him closer. And since he was obviously too uncomfortable to do it himself, she slid closer to him. Finally, then Beast boy got the point.

Beast boy awkwardly wrapped his arms around Raven, the dark goddess shivered in his arms and he realized just how cold she was.

Her skin was like she had been in an ice box. Beast boy's eyes widened. She was just so freezing! It was like her body had sucked up all the cold and was holding it there, he wouldn't be surprised if she got sick.

Raven snuggled up against her personal radiator, the green skinned boy who now had his arms wrapped around her. He was just so warm! It was like there was a fire inside of him and boy did it feel good. She snuggled closer unintentionally, noticing that right around where his heart was it was even warmer. Then, carefully, she placed her head on his chest, over his heart, listening to the beat.

She sighed blissfully, this was heaven.

Beast boy was shocked, but pleased when Raven snuggled closer still and placed her head on his chest. Eventually he realized that she had fallen asleep and he did his best to stay still. Her light breathing mixed with the now comfortable warmth he allowed himself to be caused his eyes to start drooping and then he fell asleep also.

_In the common room, with Cyborg and Robin_

Cyborg and Robin stared at the screen, enraptured with the quite hilarous (to them at least) scene unfolding before them.

There was Beast boy, entering Raven's room and tripping, letting out a yelp. Then there was Raven sitting up in her bed and glaring fiercely at him from underneath multiple covers. The started to talk and Raven admitted how cold she was. When Beast boy told her he knew how to make her warm, the two boys watching snickered. To their surprise Raven's eyes lit up and she told Beast boy to sit with her on the bed.

At this, Cyborg grinned widely at Robin, who snickered. After Beast boy got over his initial shock, he joined her on the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around Raven's upper half. Raven looked relieved to be out of the cold and snuggled up against him.

Cyborg laughed again, taking in Beast boy's shock then acceptance.

When Raven put her head on Beast boy's chest and fell asleep, the two boys watching the tape felt triumphant. When Beast boy fell asleep, they started forming a plan. Poor Raven and Beast boy would not know what hit them the next morning.

_Morning, Raven's room_

Raven was comfortable. And warm. So deliciously warm.

Plus, she was resting on some kind of heated, deliciously soft pillow. The pillow was also sented like forests and moss and it smelled really good.

That's when she realized that her amazing pillow was breathing.

With a curse under her breath, Raven realized what must have happened.

She opened her eyes and shifted her head so that she was looking up at Beast boy's serene, sleeping face. He had his arms around her arms and torso and their legs were tangled together. She had her head resting on his chest, right on his heart. And he was _so _warm. Raven decided that all in all, it could be A LOT worse. That's when Beast boy awakened.

At first, he was confused. Not only was he warm, but there was something soft pressed into him, like the best stuffed animal in the whole entire world. Then he realized that is smelled amazing. It was lavender and vanilla all mixed into one, a calming, amazing sent that made his inner Beast twitch his tail with happiness. That's when Beast boy realized it was Raven. He looked down at her, and not really knowing what to do, did the first thing that came to mind.

"Good morning!" Was the cheerful start Raven got to her day.

"Morning," She mumbled, happy, but not quite sure how to show that.

Beast boy was smiling down at her and she couldn't help it, her lips twitched upward into a small, barely there smile. Beast boy's wide grin got wider.

Awkwardly, Raven untangled their legs and slipped away from his chest, but unfortunately, her movements were too quick and the soft, rather bouncy matress caused her to simply roll on top of him so that their chests were smashed together and their lips reached in an awkward embrace.

Both of them were shocked by the naughty mattresses actions and quickly pulled away from the sudden kiss. Beast boy was looking at her with wide eyes. Raven cleared her throat and got off of him, pink coloring her cheeks. She got off her bed quickly and pulled Beast boy with her. Before leaving the room, Raven grabbed her cloak and pulled it over her eyes.

"This never leaves this room."

Beast boy nodded and they walked out.

Meanwhile, an extremely amused Robin and Cyborg struggled to hold in their howls of laughter.

In Cyborg's hand was a remote, the remote that caused Raven's bed to be just a little extra bouncy and give her that final push onto Beast boy's lips.

Raven, who later found out about their actions, promptly threw them off the roof, but secretly thought to herself.

_Well, it could've been worse._

_So what did you think? Any good at all? And yeah, I know that Beast boy can't really make himself warm, I saw the episode where they met Red Star, but I figured I could bend the rules just a little, right?!?! :) Oh yeah, and I know that this has been like the ONLY title that actually made sense, but the others... well I have no excuse!_


	4. Creepiness is not a Factor

**A/N: **_Okay, so this one actually has a bit of a plot line, so it's actually NOT complete fluff like the last one. And you'll be surprised to see a little Red/Rae (one-sided, wanna guess whose?) and possibly some Rob/Star (ugh). So please read and review!_

**Creepiness is not a Factor **

Raven sat back on the couch, finally comfortable. Last night they'd had some pretty rough training and because Robin was a paranoid freak (not without good reason, although four hour training lead you to believe that he might just be crazy) he'd forced her to learn some actual fighting moves and that had caused several pulled muscles in various places on her legs. So, Raven had decided that she deserved a bit of relax time and had spread herself out on the couch. Surprisingly, even though it was now 10:00am, the others were still asleep.

Well, surprisingly for Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. Beast boy, not so much.

Then Raven did something that surprised even her. She reached for the remote.

Then she glared at her hand, annoyed at it's action. But, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to _stop _reaching for the remote. It was like her hand had a mind of it's own. So, she reached for it and grabbed it and then proceeded to turn it on. It was a very rare occasion for the usually intellectual empath. But, she turned it on and flicked through the channels until she found something good to watch.

The only thing she was even mildly interested in was a documentation on the "Mysteries of the Ocean". It was better than nothing, and seemed very relaxing. So, she proceeded to watch with mild interest, letting the narrator's droning voice blend with her thoughts until finally, she started to feel sleepy.

As Raven's violet eyes drooped and then closed, there was a small movement in the shadows. Not that she noticed. Before long, she was fast asleep, with no intention of waking up anytime soon. The shadow, who happened to be none other than the infamous Red X, thought that he had possibly been striken with the best luck a thief could have.

You see, he had originally broken into the Titan's tower in order to see if Robin knew where any Xithonium _(_**_A/N: _**_Is that what it's called? I'm not sure...) _was. But, when he saw the beautiful empath fall asleep on the couch so close to him, he couldn't resist but take more than information. He decided to kidnap Raven.

First of all, it would be fun to watch her furious (but ridiculously cute) expression and watch the other Titans get annoyed, angry, etc.

Second of all, he would get to watch Robin's paranoia reach from a mere 6 on the scale, to a roaring 18,000. (Even though it only went up to 10).

So, all he had to do was take the special needle with sedative in it (something he carried for security reasons. Ha ha and _Robin _was paranoid) and give Raven a little pinch of the stuff. Then he'd take her. Eventually, he knew, they'd get her back, but for him it seemed as though it was a win/win situation.

And with that, he grabbed the needle from it's hiding place and slid it into the unsuspecting girl's arm.

When he finished with that, he slung her over his shoulder and vanished from the tower.

_20 minutes later, Titan Tower_

Robin woke up feeling slightly paranoid. This was how he usually woke up, though, so he really thought nothing of it. He checked the clock and was astonished to see that it read 10:20am. Usually, he didn't sleep this late. Annoyed with himself now, he changed into his costume, readjusted his mask, and spiked his hair. Then he went to where he would find the kitchen.

On the way, he ran into Beast boy who was also just waking up. Although, waking up is an odd term to use for someone who appears to be sleep walking. Beast boy had a major case of bedhead and his uniform was on backwards... or something. In fact, Robin wasn't really sure _how _his uniform was put on. Robin simply shrugged and grabbed the changeling by the arm, helping the boy stand up properly. Beast boy muttered something that sounded like a "Thanks" although you couldn't be sure, it was so quiet and slurred.

They reached the kitchen to find Cyborg and Starfire already there, staring at the TV. They had odd looks on there faces, a mixture of confusion and sleepiness.

"What is it?" Robin asked, his maked raised to one side quizzally.

Cyborg pointed to the TV.

"It was on when we came in, man," The half-robot said, "And we don't know why."

Starfire nodded and Robin looked at the TV.

"Well," He started, thinking like a detective now, "Maybe we left it on last night."

Cyborg shook his head, "No, that can't be. I remember checking twice to see if it was off."

Starfire then looked around.

"Where is friend Raven?" She said in her naive voice.

The others suddenly realized that their usually early-bird friend _was _usually awake by then and it was kind of odd that she wasn't.

The currently drooling Beast boy, who was attempting to sleep standing up, looked up and stared at the table in front of the couch.

"Well," He slurred, sounding like a drunk, "She was up. She left her cup of tea there on the table."

He then scratched his head and made his way over to the couch, collapsing on it with much vigor and promptly falling asleep. However, Robin took this observation very seriously and started to wonder where the dark empath could possibly be.

"I'm going to call her communicator!" He announced and pulled his out.

_10:20am, Unknown Warehouse _

Raven woke up, feeling groggy. Her body was quite stiff with sleep, and the fact that she was leaning up against a very cold, very hard stone wall. She opened her violet eyes slowly, feeling slightly dizzy and very nauseous. Then she noticed that she was chained to the wall and that her powers weren't working.

Then she noticed the cocky villain leaning on the wall opposite her.

Red X sat with his arms crossed smugly, the slashed X's on his chest gleaming in the dim light of the warehouse. (She was not stupid, and knew that by the many boxes, this was, in fact a warehouse.) Feeling slightly angry, she narrowed her violet orbs into a glare and focused on the thief's face.

"What?" Red X said innocently, and all too smugly.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, "You know what, Red X," She spat, "Would you care to tell me why the _hell _I am here?"

Red X smirked behind his mask. She already had that cute little annoyed look on her face and he enjoyed it. A lot.

"Why, sunshine," He said cockily, "You are here because I want you to be. It was all so easy," He sighed, as if enjoying the memory deeply, which he actually was, "I was there, you were sleeping, and a little sedative helped me kidnap you quite nicely."

Raven growled, annoyed at his stupid cockiness.

"Let me out. Now," She said.

Red X tapped his chin, as though thinking about it. Again, he smirked behind the mask, and she could here it in his words.

"How about _no_?" Was all he said before a light beeping filled the air. Raven's communitcator.

Raven sighed, and deep inside of herself tried to calm the anger that was penetrating her soul. It wasn't working out so well.

"But why me? I mean, come on, Robin would have gotten even more ticked off if you'd stolen Starfire," She said, narrowing her gaze at his mask.

Red X laughed, and it was so smugly annoying that Raven wanted to blast him into another dimension. But, since she couldn't, she'd simply have to wait for an answer.

"Well, you see, sunshine, if I wanted the naive alien girl, I would've taken her. But I prefer your exotic beauty," He announced, making Raven even angrier.

Raven rolled her eyes and settled as comfertably as she could against the wall. She realized that she might be here a while. Well, at least until they found her.

"Exotic beauty?" She said in a disbelieving tone, "More like demonic weirdness."

Red X's mask turned to her, and she could only guess what his expression was. His tone of voice, however, was surprised, and bemused.

"Really, Raven, really?" He asked her, "You should know, you are not a demonic weirdness in my eyes. Or in a lot of peoples."

Despite herself, Raven was interested. It would be nice to know who didn't think she was creepy.

"Like who?" She asked curiously.

Red X laughed again, "Curious now are we?" He said, then answered, "I've seen several of the HIVE five eye you as well as a few of your team mates."

Raven was taken aback at that. Her eyes widened and she stared in amazement at the smug thief.

"M-my team mates!" She exclaimed, violet eyes huge, "Which ones?"

Red X was thoroughly amused. Her excitement was rather endearing and cute. Plus he found it quite funny that she had never realized how pretty she actually was. Or the stares of her male team mates. So, he told her.

"Well haven't you seen them? All of them really," He started, "But one in particular..." He trailed off, knowing it would simply infuse her rage and curiousity.

Raven glared at him, but was just so intrigued.

"Which one?" She asked, trying not to sound desperate. And failing.

Red X sniggered evilly, but decided to tell her. Who knows? It could work for him in future missions. Plus it would be really funny to watch her eyes pop out.

"That green one..." Red X said, "What's his name... Beast boy."

Raven was astonished. Beast boy? Really? He thought she was pretty? But he was the one who called her creepy, so that couldn't be true.

So, she frowned at him.

"There is no way," She spoke with finality, "He thinks I'm creepy."

Red X stared at her for a second before trowing his head back and laughing mechanically. Raven rolled her eyes. What now?

"You... ha... think... ha... that... ha... he actually... ha thinks your creepy! Ha, that's a joke," Red X said between sniggers.

Raven rolled her eyes yet again, then sighed. She was going to be stuck here a while and probably loose her mind while she was at it. Oh well.

_On the roof of the Warehouse 3 minutes later _

Beast boy stared down into the warehouse where he saw a sniggering Red X and an annoyed looking Raven. Raven was held back by X's and it appeard that she couldn't use her powers. Red X was simply sitting there, entertaining himself by annoying her. Obviously he, like Beast boy (sometimes) got kicks outta that.

He turned into a fly quickly and slid through a crack, prepared to take Raven away. When he got in he buzzed around her head and Raven, seeing that the fly in question a green, smiled slightly.

Behind her, Beast boy turned into a squirrel and proceeded to claw off the X's as best he could. When they were undone, he turned into a tiger and faced Red X.

Red X simply stared at him (or at least Beast boy _thought _that Red X was staring at him. Stupid mask.) before teleporting away. Beast boy sighed in exasperation. Why kidnap Raven in the first place?

Speaking of Raven...

"Why'd he kidnap you, Rae?" Beast boy asked.

Raven scowled slightly at him for the 'Rae', but answered, "He thought that it would be funny to see Robin twitch."

Beast boy burst out laughing because it was just so true! Seeing Robin's temple throb in annoyance was one of those things in life that made everything worthwhile!

Raven stared at him while he laughed, arms crossed, and lips twitching into a slight smile. As she did this, she felt her powers start to come back, slowly.

"Where are the others?" Was all she said, though.

Beast boy looked at her before answering, "They went to look in other warehouses. Haha, I can't believe I found you before the world reknowned Biy Wonder."

Raven actually smiled at this and although it was small, it made Beast boy's entire existance worth it.

Then she did something that made the entire world's existance worth it.

Raven leaned over and kissed him gently, on the lips. It lasted for only about 3 seconds before she backed away.

"Thanks, BB, I owe you one," She said before disappearing in black magic.

Of course, the stunned and completely out-of-it Beast boy came with her, but he was desposited in the kitchen whereas she took herself to her room. Beast boy remained standing there, in shock, until Robin, Cyborg and Starfire came back.

Starfire gave him a weird look before leaving, but Cyborg took one look at him and said to Robin,

"Dude, Raven must have kissed him!"

Robin sniggered and Beast boy fainted.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Haha there, do ya like it? I thought it was funny, at least! And I LOVE Red X. Like I adore him. SOOOOOO MUCH! Anyways, I know it took a while, but school was being stupid and I had a bad case of writers block. So, for next time, I want you to tell me: **Raven and Beast boy come under the influence of a love potion **or **Raven's emotions get free on a demonic holiday**? Your choice! Tell me and review, please!_


End file.
